Fantasias Perigosas
by Jessi Amamiya
Summary: Fantasiar é permitido, mas o que acontece quando a fantasia pode ser mais perigosa do que a realidade?
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasias Perigosas**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não é meu. Não importa qual das sagas. A clássica, a G, Lost Canvas, Ômega. Nada é meu. Sou só fã e não ganho um centavo com isso daqui. Todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada, TOEI, Bandai, Shiori e companhia.

**Agradecimentos:** a Hana Amamiya por ter me dado ideias de cenas e até mesmo por ter escrito alguns parágrafos e frases quando eu empacava rs Tb por ela ter betado a fic! Te adoroooo S2  
Essa fic era pra ter no máximo 2 caps...Vocês verão que cresceu muito mais que isso hehehehe  
Boa leitura e comentem!

**Prólogo**

Ikki tinha desligado o computador há uma hora atrás, pelos seus cálculos. O apartamento estava silencioso. Ele não sabia dizer a que horas o irmão e o pato loiro haviam ido dormir, mas ficava feliz de não ter que ouvir as risadinhas apaixonadas dos dois.

Ok, Shun era feliz com o outro. Ele poderia aceitar isso... Desde que fosse bem longe de seus olhos. Mas o irmão tinha mesmo que convidar o namorado para ir ao apartamento que dividia com ele? Pelo menos tivesse o bom senso de avisá-lo, para que pudesse arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer fora de casa!

De qualquer modo, ele não conseguia dormir. Estivera ouvindo música no notebook e acabara ficando agitado, ao invés de ter sono. Só não se trocava e ia para um bar porque já era tarde da madrugada e ele estava com preguiça.

Cogitou beber algo que o fizesse ter sono quando ouviu um barulho de um objeto caindo no quarto ao lado. Levantou-se e já saia do quarto para ver o que raios havia acontecido quando ouviu a voz do irmão, em um sussurro:

– Hyoga, pelos deuses! Meu irmão está aqui do lado!

Pôde ouvir o loiro rir, antes de responder:

– Ele tá dormindo. Faz horas que tá no quarto. Pare de ser assim, Shun!

– Oras, ele não é surdo... Não quebrou o abajur, quebrou?

Ouviu uma movimentação no quarto do irmão e encostou sua porta discretamente permanecendo de pé. Nem ele sabia explicar por que continuava ali parado.

O silêncio durou alguns poucos minutos, depois pôde ouvir uma respiração pesada. Uma não. Duas. Franziu o cenho, tentando não ligar os pontos.

–Hyoga... – ouviu o estalo de um beijo. – Espere, deveríamos fechar a porta direito, eu não tranquei...

– Aham... – o outro respondeu.

Ouviu a respiração de Shun falhar.

Ikki quase deu um soco na própria cara quando sentiu um arrepio involuntário ao ouvir aquilo. O que raios ele estava pensando? O que ele ainda fazia ali de pé quando era óbvio que estava acontecendo naquele quarto? Ele apostava que tinha sido ideia daquele loiro safado! Imagina se Shun era de...

– Adoro quando você me morde assim... – ouviu Hyoga dizer.

Gelou por dentro. Shun não era mais criança, claro. E pelo tempo que os dois namoravam, era lógico que eles... Bem, que eles faziam coisas. Mas Ikki nunca tinha realmente parado para pensar naquilo. Ele não queria pensar naquilo.

Foi acordado de seus devaneios por um gemido mais alto de Hyoga. Segurou mais firme na maçaneta sem perceber. Foi tomado por outro arrepio.

Se sentiu subitamente envergonhado, e nunca em toda a sua vida se envergonhara de algo daquele jeito. Ele poderia ter se arrependido de uma coisa ou outra algum dia, mas vergonha? Ele estava começando a se sentir patético.

Fechou a porta devagar, enquanto ouvia mais alguns gemidos. Jogou-se na cama com raiva de si mesmo. Deveria bater na parede para que eles percebessem que estava acordado? Bater a porta com força talvez?

Colocou o travesseiro na cara e tentou dormir como se nada estivesse acontecendo... Sem sucesso. Suspirou impaciente e encarou a porta de seu quarto. Tinha vontade de abri-la novamente, o que não fazia sentido algum!

"Não precisa fazer sentido, apenas vá! Você não deve nada pra ninguém, você sempre faz o que quer!" reprimiu-se em pensamento.

Sentou-se na cama pensando por um segundo e decidiu que abriria a porta novamente. Foi até ela ainda relutante. Pôde ouvir os gemidos, tão sincronizados que quase não podia diferenciá-los.

Podia sentir o prazer que sentiam, pelo som. Um ou outro gemido era mais audível e Ikki não conseguia parar de pensar na velocidade das estocadas. Imagens começavam a se formar em sua mente e por mais que ele tentasse voltar para a cama, não conseguia. O som era... Perfeito.

Sentiu seu membro dando sinais do quanto estava gostando daquilo. Espantou-se à principio, quase se xingou, mas o barulho dos gemidos atrapalhava seus pensamentos. Sentia a cueca cada vez mais apertada.

Sentou-se no chão com as costas na parede e a porta entreaberta ao seu lado. O som embaralhava seus sentidos. Resolveu não pensar em mais nada, afinal, não era muito racional de qualquer maneira.

Colocou a mão direita por dentro da cueca e começou a massagear o membro endurecido. Mordeu os próprios lábios antes que gemesse junto com eles. Podia ouvir a movimentação na cama, podia quase visualizar a fricção no colchão. Era enlouquecedor.

Apertou-o de leve, aumentando o ritmo. Sua respiração começara a falhar. Nem tentava mais visualizar. O som do quarto ao lado era o suficiente. Ele se sentia inebriado.

Ouviu Shun gemer longamente e sabia bem o que aquilo significava. Só serviu para deixá-lo mais excitado. Jogou a cabeça para frente, o cabelo curto e cheio indo para sua fronte, escondendo levemente seus olhos. Estava ofegante e se obrigava a ser silencioso.

Minutos depois Hyoga também gemeu alto, demonstrando ter chegado ao ápice e Ikki mordeu os lábios com mais força antes de apertar mais ainda o membro, gozando na própria mão.

Ficou alguns minutos na mesma posição, normalizando a respiração. Ouviu o casal trocando murmúrios. Obrigou-se a ficar de pé e fechar a porta discretamente.

Pegou uma camisa velha e limpou a mão, já que não podia ir até o banheiro que ficava no corredor. Jogou-se na cama e suspirou zangado, falando para o teto:

– Isso não deveria ter acontecido...


	2. Um pedido estranho

**Capítulo 1: Um pedido estranho**

Hyoga estocava o namorado abaixo de si. Mordia os lábios e mantinha os olhos fechados com expressão de deleite, enquanto o suor escorria em seu rosto. Shun também mantinha os olhos fechados, arfava e gemia.

O loiro abriu os olhos devagar contemplando o namorado com seu rosto angelical vermelho e a boca entreaberta em meio a um gemido. Ele era perfeito. Era seu.

Shun foi o primeiro a gozar, chamando pelo nome do namorado. Um som que encheu os ouvidos de Hyoga e fez com que ele chegasse ao orgasmo logo em seguida.

Os olhos de ambos se abriram e os dois sorriram. Shun tocou o rosto do namorado e o sorriso do russo aumentou antes dos dois se beijarem.

- Agora é a sua vez – sussurrou para Hyoga que, deitado ao seu lado, o encarou sem entender. O mais novo suspirou sorrindo e sentou-se na cama, com o lençol cobrindo parte de sua nudez. O cheiro de sexo pairava no ar. Olhou para o chão, mais precisamente para as roupas ali jogadas de qualquer jeito e continuou a falar. - Você fez o que eu lhe pedi: conseguiu esse uniforme da marinha – sentiu-se corar. – Agora é sua vez de me pedir para realizar uma fantasia sua.

O loiro o encarou por um instante, pensativo. Já tinha pensado no que queria, aliás, queria muita coisa, mas nunca tivera coragem de pedir a Shun o que estava em sua mente havia tempos.

- Não me importo de realizar outra fantasia sua – respondeu sentando-se também enquanto o puxou pela cintura, tentando fazer com que Shun esquecesse o assunto.

Shun aconchegou-se mais perto daquele corpo mais másculo que o seu. A proximidade lhe dava vontade de fazer aquilo tudo de novo. Tentou se concentrar novamente, afinal, Hyoga merecia aquilo.

- Vamos, me peça! – deu um selinho demorado e se afastou o encarando.

O loiro retribuiu seu olhar pensando se valia à pena pedir aquilo e... ah, valia... e muito!

- Ok – se ajeitou na cama para ficar de frente para ele. – Pensei em um ménage.

Shun não achou nada demais naquele pedido, mas pela expressão do namorado, percebeu que havia algo mais. Pediu então que prosseguisse.

- Nós dois e... Ikki.

Os olhos de Shun arregalaram imediatamente. Primeiro pensou ter ouvido errado. Depois pediu para Hyoga repetir e, sendo atendido, tentou processar a informação. Ele e Ikki fazendo... ham... na mesma cama e... a proximidade... Sentiu-se arrepiar, mas não saberia precisar o motivo.

Hyoga se sentiu sem graça como poucas vezes sentira. Bom, arriscar pelo menos ele arriscara. A reação de Shun era esperada. Só torcia para que ele não lhe interpretasse mal. Não era que necessitasse de Ikki, os dois não se davam tão bem. Na verdade, até o aceitava como namorado de seu irmão – depois de meses de negação e discussões - mas eles não se falavam muito. Bom, mesmo quando ainda não namorava Shun, Ikki não era muito de conversa com ninguém.

O fato é que ele era um homem atraente, verdade fosse dita. Ele tinha aquele corpo altamente másculo, aquelas feições sérias... Claro que para Hyoga, Shun com todas suas características andróginas fazia muito mais seu tipo. Mas quem negaria uma noite com Ikki? Ele não...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Shun, que surpreendentemente começou a rir. Esperou alguns segundos o observando e deitou-se, até que parasse.

- Desculpa... – Shun tomou fôlego. – Nunca pensei que... Digo, nunca esperei...

- E eu preocupado com o que você ia pensar de mim! – respondeu o loiro zangado Virando para o outro lado.

- Ei, ei! Me desculpe! – Shun deitou-se sobre seu peitoral, o acariciando. – É que é estranho. Imaginei você e Ikki, que vivem de olhar atravessado, fazendo essas coisas... Não sei se sinto ciúmes ou...

- Não precisa sentir ciúmes de nada! É só um desejo sem fundamento. E até parece que seu irmão iria aceitar algo do tipo.

- É mais fácil ele te dar um soco na cara por isso! – Shun tornou a rir, mas parou assim que Hyoga fechou a cara. – É estranho, desculpe.

- Eu sei, você quem perguntou!

- Não vou mais rir, prometo.

- Vai pensar então?

Shun lhe deu um selinho processando a informação novamente, e respondeu delicadamente:

- Acho impossível, Ikki jamais beijaria um homem, imagine um ménage!

- Só comentei, também não acho. Mas é minha fantasia, então... Se não for muito estranho para você, talvez possa perguntar...

- Ok...

- Não precisa perguntar só para me agradar ouviu?

Shun concordou com um aceno. Aquilo era mesmo impossível. Ikki topar um ménage com dois homens, sendo que ele gostava muito de mulher. Se ao menos o irmão sentisse algum desejo pelo mesmo sexo... Interrompeu os pensamentos, enquanto beijava Hyoga com calma. Não! Nem se Ikki sentisse desejo por homens! Eles eram irmãos, tinha coisa mais bizarra do que essa?

Tratou de distrair Hyoga do jeito que só ele sabia, para que o loiro esquecesse de vez essa fantasia insana. Talvez ele pudesse pensar em uma outra para que o namorado descartasse essa ideia, afinal, Shun não fazia a mínima questão de perguntar ao irmão sua opinião sobre o assunto.

**Continua...**

**Espero que todo mundo ai esteja gostando! Queria que vocês comentassem, assim atualizo mais rápido. Pode ser um "oi, gostei!" rs **

**Até o próximo!**


	3. Não faça mais isso

**Peço desculpas pela demora homérica para atualizar essa fic aqui no site. Não demorarei mais, a fic já está pronta e terminada. Deixem reviews que eu me empolgo para atualizar o mais rápido possível! **

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 2: Não faça mais isso**

Fazia mais ou menos uma semana que Ikki parecia zangado. Apesar de seu típico mau humor, Shun sentia que era algo mais, pois o irmão geralmente o tratava bem e dessa vez não trocavam mais do que duas palavras.

Comentou com Hyoga que estava um pouco chateado com isso, achando que havia feito algo de errado, mesmo tendo certeza de que nada havia feito. O namorado resmungou alguma coisa sobre Ikki ser sempre assim, chato, e depois encontrou algo mais interessante para os dois fazerem... Algumas boas vezes... Consecutivas.

Já era madrugada e Shun estava cansado e com sede, devido à noite agitada. Hyoga ressoava ao seu lado quase dormindo, ainda com seu corpo suado colado ao dele. Shun teve que insistir para que o loiro o soltasse, para que pudesse ir à cozinha beber um copo d'água. Conseguiu convencê-lo depois de alguns beijos e levantou-se da cama, colocando novamente a roupa que estava jogada por cima da cadeira do computador. Abriu a porta devagar, saindo em silêncio para não acordar o irmão, mas espantou-se ao passar pelo corredor e ver uma fresta de luz por debaixo da porta. Era muito tarde para Ikki estar acordado...

Pensou em bater na porta antes de entrar, mas assim que encostou seu punho, a porta se abriu sozinha. Estava somente encostada. Abriu um sorriso antes de entrar, pronto para fazer alguma brincadeira de como Ikki era um preguiçoso de estar ali numa sexta à noite matando tempo ao invés de dar suas escapadas noite adentro, quando notou que o irmão não parecia muito bem.

O mais velho se encontrava sentado na beira da cama, de frente para a porta com as mãos na cabeça. Olhava para os próprios pés – pelo menos era o que parecia – e tinha sua respiração pesada.

– Ikki...? – perguntou curioso e preocupado.

– Entre, Shun... E feche a porta. – respondeu em um fôlego só.

Shun fechou a porta sem tirar os olhos dele. Estranhou sua voz rouca e achou que o assunto devia ser sério. Talvez ele estivesse precisando de algo...

Aproximou-se um pouco e se espantou ao ser puxado com tudo. Ikki o pegara pelo pulso e Shun não tivera alternativa senão ajoelhar-se de frente para o irmão. Seus joelhos ficaram imediatamente doloridos com o impacto repentino. O mais velho o encarou finalmente com seus olhos mais escuros do que o de costume. Um brilho estranho pairava sobre eles.

Pensou em formular uma pergunta, pois já estava ficando preocupado, mas assim que abriu a boca, Ikki soltou seu pulso e colocou a mão na nuca do irmão e, com um novo gesto brusco o puxou para si, unindo sua boca à dele sem que houvesse uma explicação lógica para aquilo.

Nem mesmo quando Hyoga estava excitado, o beijara com tamanha vontade como Ikki estava fazendo. Shun não sabia como agir. A pressão da mão do irmão sobre seu pescoço não permitia que se afastasse. Sua língua acabou ganhando vida própria para acompanhar a afobação do mais velho, que possuía lábios úmidos e quentes.

Pelos deuses, aquele era seu irmão!

Seu cérebro quase o dominou. No entanto, da mesma forma rápida como o beijo começara, acabou. Shun tinha a face levemente avermelhada assim como a de Ikki, ambos afetados pela urgência daquele beijo.

Ikki não deu tempo para que organizasse os pensamentos. Aumentou a pressão em sua nuca, o puxando para baixo. Foi só então que Shun percebeu que o irmão já havia puxado a bermuda de seda para revelar seu membro admiravelmente desperto.

O mais novou ficou sem reação, espantado com o que viu, ainda sentindo a mão firme pressionando sua nuca em direção ao membro. Shun só recuperou do choque quando seus lábios o tocaram de leve. Sentiu um leve estremecimento passar pelo corpo do irmão, que com a outra mão afastou os fios de cabelo caídos sobre o rosto do mais novo, a fim de vê-lo melhor.

Ele não podia dar continuidade àquilo! O que estava acontecendo? Ikki queria mesmo que ele...? Mas ele não podia, não era correto!

Tentou mover a cabeça pra trás, desistindo daquela loucura, mas logo a pressão que o outro fazia sobre sua nuca aumentou, para que permanecesse ali. Isso fez com que seus lábios deslizassem levemente pela extensão rígida fazendo com que o outro soltasse um leve gemido, subisse a mão para seus cabelos e os apertasse com força. Foi a vez de Shun estremecer.

Arriscou uma olhada para cima, o que conseguiu parcialmente, o observando de lado. Os cabelos de Ikki lhe caiam nos olhos, sua boca estava entreaberta e podia ver que estava tentando controlar a respiração. Experimentou então depositar um beijo no órgão e viu Ikki morder os lábios. Aquela visão mandou embora o espanto para dar lugar à curiosidade. O outro apertou ainda mais seus cabelos, impaciente para que prosseguisse.

Shun finalmente resolveu atendê-lo.

Com a mão esquerda pegou o membro e o direcionou para dentro da boca. Ikki estremeceu ainda mais e tentou segurar um gemido, sem sucesso. Aquela voz rouca o arrepiou e Shun procurou não pensar em mais nada... Por enquanto.

Sua língua descreveu movimentos circulares, da cabeça até a base, enquanto ele engolia mais o membro para depois tirá-lo e recomeçar. Ikki fechou os olhos. A mão livre se agarrava ao lençol da cama cada vez com mais força. Arquejava e vergava as costas, buscando mais contato com a boca do outro, contorcendo seu corpo de prazer.

Shun passou a chupá-lo quando percebeu que Ikki deixara o corpo mais entregue. O segurava firme, apertando e massageando, num ritmo cadenciado, só para ver até quando Ikki conseguiria manter seus gemidos presos na garganta. Sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Já não pensava no que estava fazendo e muito menos com quem fazia aquilo. Porque, verdade fosse dita, ele estava... Gostando, apesar de tudo.

Sentiu o membro ficar mais enrijecido e passou a sugá-lo com mais vontade. Ikki puxou ainda mais seu cabelo com força e o mais novo empenhou-se mais ao sentir o clímax se aproximando.

Com um chupão mais forte, ouviu Ikki deixar escapar um gemido alto e gozar em sua boca. Soltou o membro e sentiu um pouco do líquido escorrer por seus lábios. Engoliu o resto enquanto o mais velho deitou-se na cama ofegante, de olhos fechados.

Shun levantou-se desajeitado, limpando a boca com o dorso da mão. Olhou para Ikki e sem pensar, inclinou-se sobre ele lhe roubando um selinho demorado.

– Não faça mais isso...

O mais velho abriu os olhos espantado vendo o irmão dando-lhe as costas e fechando a porta sem ao menos encará-lo. Shun então voltou ao seu quarto deitando-se ao lado do namorado. Passou vários minutos sem conseguir pregar os olhos, pensativo, encarando o teto. Não estranhou ao ouvir a porta da sala batendo com força. Imaginava que isso aconteceria, afinal, por motivos bem menores Ikki já havia saído pela madrugada sem rumo. Talvez fosse beber em algum bar aberto. Talvez fosse apenas sentar num banco de praça e pensar no nada. Aconchegou-se no peito desnudo de Hyoga, que resmungando algo - provavelmente sonhando - o enlaçou com os braços pesados.

Shun só queria dormir naquele momento, mas foram os primeiros raios de sol invadindo sua janela que o embalaram num sono pesado e confuso. Teria ele sonhado com tudo aquilo? Não. A ausência de seu irmão pelos dois dias seguintes confirmou que aquela noite fora mais real do que pensava.


	4. Nossas mentes vão pirar!

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram review! É muito importante saber se vcs estão gostando! Valeu!**

**Capítulo 3: Nossas mentes vão pirar!**

Hyoga passara a semana inteira se martirizando pelo que tinha dito. Se arrependera poucos minutos depois daquilo. Se espantou de Shun ter concordado, afinal, era o irmão dele, não seria bizarro?

O fato é que ele parecia andar sobre cacos de vidro e, verdade fosse dita, não só por causa de arrependimento, mas também de expectativa. Ikki era... chato. Insuportável na maioria das vezes. Não sabia o que ele queria provar ou para quem. Porém, tirando a personalidade explosiva, Ikki era desejável. Não que ele ficasse prestando atenção, lógico!

Shun era alguém para se amar. A personalidade dele era agradável, serena. E era desejável a seu modo. Shun tinha um sex appeal oposto ao de Ikki. Não era óbvio e devastador como o do irmão, mas sutilmente delicioso.

Ikki era selvagem e... dominador. E aquilo dava ideias oras! O que tinha demais, afinal?

Shun não havia mais tocado no assunto. Mas ele sabia que este teria coragem de perguntar, embora ele nem conseguisse imaginar como.

Desde que começaram a namorar, Shun o havia surpreendido. Ele não era tão inocente quantos todos imaginavam. É certo que havia demorado um tempo para irem aos finalmentes, mas os amassos eram geralmente começados por ele, embora fosse Hyoga quem esquentava as coisas durante o processo.

Na primeira vez dos dois, ele esperava que Shun fosse tímido e que ele tivesse que comandar a situação como um todo, mas o namorado havia o espantado ao gemer sem pudor e ao pedir para que ele fosse mais forte e mais rápido.

Agora, ele não sabia como Shun convenceria o irmão. Hyoga não se importava com o que Ikki acharia, já que Shun havia concordado. Mas imaginar a abordagem do assunto o deixava constrangido. Como se vira para alguém como Ikki e se propõe um ménage com dois caras, um deles sendo seu próprio irmão? Ikki já era mal humorado normalmente – aliás, especialmente nos últimos dias – não sabia o quão zangado ele ficaria após ouvir a proposta. Seria de algum modo engraçado, como Shun mesmo comentara rindo da sua proposta noites atrás.

Enquanto isso, Shun estava no parque caminhando. Havia levado seu Ipod para ouvir música enquanto se exercitava, mas desligara sem ao menos terminar de ouvir a primeira faixa, pois seus pensamentos estavam longe.

Fazia dois dias desde que... Bom, o que quer que tinha sido aquilo no quarto de Ikki. Quer dizer, era óbvio o que acontecera, ele só não sabia o que significava.

Não tinha visto o irmão novamente. Tudo bem, não era novidade não vê-lo, mas ele sempre avisava antes ou durante suas escapadas. Era claro que Ikki não queria vê-lo. Nem mesmo Shun não sabia se queria.

Isso estava realmente o afetando. Até mesmo se esquivara, na noite passada, de atender aos pedidos de Hyoga e fazer o mesmo que havia feito naquela noite estranha com Ikki. O loiro adorava, principalmente quando Shun o acordava desta maneira, mas a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi naquela cena, e ele não sabia como se sentir em relação àquilo.

Fora... Bom. Mas também estranho. Não, bizarro... Ok, ele não saberia classificar. Sabia que Ikki estava sóbrio. Quando o beijou, sentiu seu hálito limpo, quente... Droga, ele estava começando a ter pensamentos sugestivos! Ikki era seu irmão, o que ele estava pensando? Aliás, no que IKKI estava pensando, afinal?

Aquilo parecia um eterno loop de perguntas. Ele até queria perguntar ao irmão o motivo de tudo aquilo, mas olhar para ele já seria constrangedor. Shun tinha gostado e isso piorava a situação ainda mais. No começo ficara confuso, depois acabara atendendo àquele pedido sem nem se esforçar para pensar em algo coerente e agora se sentia perdido.

E Hyoga? Tinha aquele pedido e ele já tinha concordado em atendê-lo. Depois daquela noite com Ikki, quais seriam as chances do pedido ser atendido? Shun achava que o irmão ficaria muito bravo, mas agora já não sabia o que esperar dele, não depois do que aconteceu.

Onde ele estaria agora?

Era real. Ikki havia transado com seu irmão, e, sentado sobre a cama daquele motel com as mãos na cabeça, tudo o que sentia era culpa. Culpa do desejo, de não ter se controlado assim que começara a ouvir os gemidos naquela noite. Estava tudo errado, mas nada poderia ser feito. Como encararia Shun após esse episódio? Como conviveria com ele? Não era um homem qualquer com o qual poderia simplesmente ignorar, não atender os telefonemas, mudar de cidade, país... Era seu irmão caçula. A pessoa por quem mais tinha carinho e proteção!

Sim, ele é quem deveria protegê-lo de situações como essa, mas não. Foi incapaz. Por um momento de prazer, acabou por fazer a maior besteira de sua vida. E o pior de tudo, é que havia sido muito bom. Shun realmente satisfez sua fantasia, não da forma como desejava, e esse era seu medo. De que outro surto de desejo lhe tomasse seu corpo ardente, tornando-o novamente cego, surdo, inconsciente, e que o pior acontecesse: Que possuísse seu irmão por completo.

Não, isso nunca poderia acontecer, afinal, não era correto. Tornaria ele um ser humano à margem da sociedade? Seria ele uma pessoa tão cruel? Tão louco? Tão... Mas não seria isso uma forma de amor? Não. Isso não era amor. Isso era carnal, um desejo, uma loucura cometida entre dois homens entre quatro paredes.

Pelos deuses... dois homens...

Era selvagem, uma atitude tomada por puro prazer. Só podia estar louco. Pensou que podia ter perdido o juízo ao perceber que segurava seu membro enrijecido mais uma vez com movimentos rápidos e contínuos, enquanto o suor escorria pela sua testa. Não podia fazer aquilo. Não podia estar fazendo aquilo. Deveria parar, imediatamente. Precisava ser sensato, racional, mas não queria. Iria parar, assim que...

A outra mão apoiada na cama fechou-se fortemente segurando o lençol que a cobria. Precisava parar. Precisava parar agora. Precisava...

Mordeu o lábio ao sentir novamente o sêmen morno e espesso escorrer em sua mão soltando um gemido preso na garganta. Estava enlouquecendo. Com os olhos fechados e respiração ofegante, ficou por alguns segundos... Ou talvez minutos estático. Voltou a si limpando a mão, com uma meia que achou jogada no chão – havia trazido algumas poucas coisas - e deitou-se sobre a cama gelada. Seu corpo, ainda quente e suado, relaxava enquanto seus olhos fitavam seu reflexo no espelho do teto, pensativo.

Não poderia ficar para sempre longe de casa. Não importa o que tivesse acontecido, não poderia dar as costas a seu irmão e nunca mais falar com ele. Tinha que explicar a Shun, mesmo que ele não soubesse que explicação dar. Precisava acabar com aquela situação, e teria que ser com urgência. Não. Precisava ser **hoje**.


	5. Pelo jeito é assim que se faz

_Mais um capítulo...__  
__Só digo uma coisa: Tirem as crianças da sala.__  
__XD_

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Infelizmente o site aqui não tem um sistema muito bom de resposta de review (só eu acho?). Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que gostem desse capítulo em especial. _

**Capítulo 4: Pelo jeito é assim que se faz**

Ikki parou em um bar na esquina da rua de onde morava. Estava disposto a voltar para casa e recomeçar tudo do zero. Ele nunca mais passaria uma noite em casa com o pato loiro lá. Ele nunca mais ouviria atrás de portas o que quer que fosse. Nunca mais faria coisas sem pensar e não falaria com ninguém sobre o que houve. Mas para isso ele precisava beber um pouco. **Ou muito**.

– Amor, você falou aquilo com seu irmão? – Hyoga perguntou subitamente enquanto beijava o pescoço do namorado.

Shun estava sentado na cama com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Os dois só usavam uma leve bermuda. Hyoga o abraçava beijando seu pescoço.

– Falei sobre o quê? – gelou por dentro, pois andara pensando tanto no que havia acontecido com o irmão, que já não sabia sobre o quê Hyoga estava falando.

– Sobre o que eu lhe pedi... – o loiro continuou beijando seu pescoço.

Suspirou aliviado por dentro. É claro que Hyoga não estava falando daquilo, mas que besteira!

– Não tive oportunidade ainda.

Hyoga deu um murmúrio em concordância, um tanto frustrado. Queria saber se aquilo iria acontecer ou não, estava ansioso. Passou a mordiscar o pescoço do namorado de leve lhe provocando cócegas e arrepios. Shun fechou os olhos sorrindo, expondo mais o pescoço num deleite.

A porta da sala bateu com força. Ouviram uma voz xingando e resmungando sobre o quanto a mesa de centro era inútil e só servia para ficar no meio do caminho. Shun ajeitou-se na cama, preocupado. Ikki voltara.

– Deixa ele... – Hyoga passou a mordiscar o outro lado do pescoço, o abraçando ainda mais.

Seguiu-se um silêncio que Shun achou estranho. Fechou os olhos novamente, relaxando, para aproveitar a caricia do namorado quando a porta do quarto se abriu de repente. Ikki entrou sem cerimônia no quarto do irmão e parecia zangado. Hyoga o observou com o semblante fechado e Shun sentiu-se tenso.

– E vocês... – disse Ikki entrando no quarto cambaleante e com o cabelo desarrumado. - Cansei de ficar ouvindo atrás de portas essas merdas que vocês ficam fazendo aí trancados. Estou cheio de ouvir essa porra e não fazer nada. – O hálito de álcool era forte.

A tensão de Shun aumentou quando Hyoga encarou Ikki indignado. O loiro não acreditava que ele iria se meter no namoro deles novamente, como costumava fazer no início. Não aceitaria que o "cunhado" magoasse novamente o irmão com aqueles preconceitos idiotas que ele tinha. Já estava elaborando uma boa resposta para Ikki, quando o viu aproximar-se de Shun com seus olhos penetrantes. De súbito ajoelhou-se na cama tomando Shun para si, o beijando um tanto desequilibrado.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Observou o namorado preso nos braços do irmão, trocando um beijo urgente. Pensou um pouco e percebeu o que se passava: Shun falara com Ikki sobre o ménage e era óbvio que este havia concordado. Não sabia se sentia feliz ou chocado com aquela surpresa. Pelos deuses, Shun era o melhor namorado do mundo!

Ikki cortou o beijo sorrindo. Shun estava ofegante pela violência com que foi tomado e encarou o irmão, espantado, sem saber como articular uma frase inteira. Céus, e Hyoga? Tentou encarar o namorado, que permanecera na posição em que Ikki os havia encontrado, mas o irmão seguiu seu olhar e encarou o loiro que parecia bem interessado no que estava acontecendo. Engatinhou até ele tirando o casaco.

"_Ikki está definitivamente louco... Louco_." Era tudo em que Shun conseguia pensar diante daquela cena. Observou Hyoga enlaçar o pescoço de Ikki, sorrindo, enquanto este segurava firme em sua cintura nua. Percebeu o membro do irmão desperto e sentiu um arrepio involuntário.

Ikki passou a beijar o pescoço de Hyoga e este olhou para Shun, murmurando um obrigado enquanto sorria. Este ligou os pontos e percebeu que Hyoga acreditava que ele havia combinado o ménage...

O loiro puxou então o namorado para um beijo enquanto Ikki começou a dar chupadas mais fortes em seu pescoço. Shun passeou sua mão direita pela coxa de Ikki, apertando-a, o fazendo gemer de leve, ainda beijando o russo, e este mordeu seu lábio em resposta.

Ikki parou para tirar a camisa polo preta que usava, desajeitado por causa da bebida. Hyoga, interrompendo o beijo e ainda segurando Shun, passou a deslizar a mão livre no peitoral definido de Ikki. Seu membro despertou de imediato.

– Você me quer que eu sei, seu russo safado – falou Ikki encarando os olhos do loiro que sorriu de lado.

Shun resolveu fazer algo ao invés de demonstrar espanto. Já que Hyoga acreditava que isso seria o ménage que ele tinha pedido, era melhor fingir que estava totalmente preparado para aquilo de antemão. Empurrou Ikki de leve na cama, deitando sobre ele. Hyoga sentiu-se mais excitado por Shun estar com aquele quadril virado em sua direção. Puxou a bermuda do namorado para baixo, revelando suas nádegas.

Ikki encarou o irmão, com seu sorriso característico. Observou o gesto de Hyoga que o deixou mais excitado. Shun lhe deu um selinho, sentindo o gosto amargo da bebida em seus lábios, descendo com beijos até mordiscar seus mamilos, enquanto o loiro retirava sua própria bermuda. Ikki fechou os olhos gemendo baixo em reação à atenção que Shun lhe dava o excitando ainda mais.

Hyoga procurou a calça jeans que Ikki usava, para retirá-la. Shun sentiu a movimentação e apoiou-se sobre as mãos para lhe dar passagem. Hyoga sentiu-se arrepiar ao ver a boxer preta do mais velho. Sempre imaginou que Ikki usava esse tipo de cueca, e saber que estava certo parecia completar sua fantasia. Retirou o jeans, após os sapatos, vendo Ikki erguer os quadris para ajudar no processo.

Hyoga beijou a nuca do namorado, descendo até suas nádegas, na qual as mordiscou, recebendo em troca um sorriso entre as lambidas que dava no irmão. O loiro aproveitou também para passar a mão pelo membro do cunhado que soltou um gemido em resposta, fazendo Hyoga arrepiar-se totalmente. Começou a estimular o próprio membro enrijecido, que exigia cada vez mais atenção.

Shun parou o que fazia e encarou o irmão, cada vez mais entregue. Desceu até seu abdome, lambendo e mordendo. Ikki estava cada vez mais excitado com aquele olhar. Ajeitou-se na cama dando um selinho em Shun antes de apoiar-se nos cotovelos para movimentar o corpo. Com um impulso, chegou para trás, aproximando-se mais da beirada da cama, deixando o irmão com o rosto mais perto de seu membro desperto. Ainda estava muito embriagado. Shun abaixou a cabeça e o lambeu inteiro, antes de abocanhá-lo com vontade empinando mais o quadril, o que fez Hyoga parar de se masturbar e enlouquecer de vez. O loiro mordeu os lábios com força diante daquele gesto e acabou o penetrando em um só movimento, sem muito pensar.

Shun parou de chupar o irmão e soltou um gemido alto, fechando os olhos com força apertando a cintura do irmão. Ikki o observou e, em um impulso, passou as costas da mão em seu rosto devagar, com a visão turva de prazer e da bebedeira. Shun abriu os olhos diante do toque, enquanto Hyoga parecia não ter percebido a força de seu ato. Ikki deu um daqueles sorrisos sinceros que demonstrava somente a Shun, para acalmá-lo.

O mais novo tentou sorrir, mas Hyoga começara a estocar com a mesma força com a qual o havia penetrado e Shun tentou endireitar o corpo, erguendo o troco devido à dor. Hyoga pressionou suas coxas para que continuasse na mesma posição, e o mais novo respondeu, apertando a coxa do namorado fortemente, pedindo para que ele diminuísse o ritmo.

Ikki franziu o cenho quando Shun voltou à atenção sobre seu corpo, gemendo o nome de Hyoga de maneira entrecortada com uma expressão um tanto sofrida. O mais novo baixou o rosto apertando os olhos e seus cabelos esconderam sua face, enquanto apertou novamente o quadril do irmão com força. Ikki sentou-se de imediato, afastando os cabelos do irmão, dando-lhe um selinho demorado antes de sair de baixo dele.

Hyoga continuava no mesmo ritmo. De olhos fechados, entrava e saía do namorado sem pudor. Sentiu uma movimentação a seu lado, mas só percebeu que Ikki estava ali quando sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados com força, sendo obrigado a jogar o pescoço para trás.

– Acho que está machucando meu irmão... E você sabe como eu fico puto com isso.

Hyoga sentiu-se arrepiar, mas não saberia precisar se era por causa do sussurro em seu ouvido com o hálito da bebida ou se era porque aquilo soava como uma ameaça. Parou inconscientemente de estocar Shun retirando o membro de seu corpo. Ikki largou seus cabelos de modo bruto e, sentado sobre os calcanhares, colocou a camisinha que, em algum momento que o loiro não vira, havia retirado da gaveta da cômoda.

Shun arfava e suava, ainda de costas. Endireitou-se ficando de joelhos, quando sentiu os lábios em seu pescoço e sorriu. Hyoga diminuiu a pressão de suas mãos em sua cintura e Shun fechou os olhos, beijando aquela boca que lhe tocara o pescoço de leve. No entanto, não eram os lábios do loiro como gesto de desculpas, mas sim de seu irmão. Ikki lhe deu um selinho e o afastou de Hyoga, que permanecia quieto observando os irmãos.

Shun sentou-se de frente e Ikki passou a beijar Hyoga de maneira nada gentil. Assistiu espantado quando o irmão se ajoelhou e, puxando o loiro sem cerimônia, o virou o obrigando a ficar de quatro.

Hyoga ainda tentou achar uma posição confortável, mas Ikki parecia decidido: posicionou seu membro na entrada e Hyoga cedeu com uma expressão que era um misto de deleite e espanto. O outro o penetrou de forma rápida e seca.

O gemido forte que o loiro deu preencheu o quarto e Shun se sentiu estremecer.

Ikki controlava o ritmo com as mãos firmes em sua cintura, penetrando cada vez mais fundo e, se é que era possível, cada vez mais forte. Os gemidos de Hyoga aumentavam com a força empreendida por Ikki. Pôde ouvi-lo dizer com voz rouca, sem parar de penetrá-lo:

– Pelo jeito é assim que se faz hein? Seu russo safado...

Uma súbita compreensão tomou conta da mente de Hyoga. Ikki estava fazendo daquele jeito de propósito. Uma parte dele se sentia indignada por aquele abuso enquanto outra – a mais forte – insistia para que ele aproveitasse aquele homem o tomando com tamanha ferocidade. Mordeu o lábio, agarrou os lençóis da cama e murmurou o nome de Shun. A preocupação se o havia machucado finalmente o atingiu.

Shun saiu do estado de torpor ao ouvir seu nome, observando a cena, ainda sentado. Ikki o encarou, sorrindo de lado e estendeu a mão em sua direção, que prontamente a pegou e o mais velho o puxou para um beijo cheio de vontade, sem diminuir o ritmo das estocadas em seu namorado.

Ikki o soltou e afagou sua nuca rapidamente. Juntou as testas e sussurrou para ele, arfando:

– Vai... – olhou para Hyoga, que apertava os lençóis com mais força.

Shun sorriu antes de se posicionar de frente para namorado, com o membro pulsante. Retirou os cabelos de Hyoga, úmidos de suor, de seu rosto e mordeu os lábios diante da luxúria que eles refletiam. O loiro pegou seu membro com uma das mãos, equilibrando-se debilmente e o introduziu na boca.

Os gemidos se misturaram.

Shun agarrou os cabelos de Hyoga, tentando não puxá-los com muita força, mas era difícil, aquela boca era hábil... A visão de Ikki, gemendo de prazer a sua frente só servia para excitá-lo ainda mais, o que era surpreendente, sendo o que eram...

Ikki enterrava os dedos nos quadris do loiro, inebriado. Já não poderia dizer se sentia tonto de prazer ou se era pela bebida que ainda fazia efeito sobre seu corpo. O loiro era tão apertado, tão diferente das mulheres com quem havia feito isso...

Hyoga tinha os gemidos presos na garganta. A força empreendida por Ikki o deixaria bastante dolorido mais tarde, isso era fato, mas naquele momento não se importava, já que o prazer que sentia, por ser sua fantasia tão melhor do que ele imaginava, compensava tudo. Sentiu os dedos de Ikki pressionarem mais fundo suas nádegas e percebeu, pelo latejar de seu membro, que ele ejaculara. Acabou tirando o membro de Shun da boca, para olhar pra trás, observando melhor a expressão de prazer do mais velho.

Ikki quase caiu sobre ele, mas arrumou forças para assistir ao irmão introduzindo seu membro da boca do loiro novamente, de forma autoritária. Estava suado, ofegante, ligeiramente tonto e, acima de tudo, satisfeito.

O casal chegou ao orgasmo junto, poucos segundos depois de Ikki. Shun jogou a cabeça para trás, inebriado de prazer enquanto Hyoga sentou-se. Ikki finalmente soltou seus quadris desabando na cama.

Shun tentou normalizar a respiração, ainda com a cabeça jogada para trás. Sentiu Hyoga levantar cansado e colocar-se de joelhos. Encarou o loiro rapidamente e depois viu que Ikki encarava o teto, controlando a respiração, com seu corpo másculo exposto. O loiro o abraçou recebendo de retorno um sorriso e um afago em suas costas. Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e ouviu um "obrigado" sussurrado. Deitaram cansados, no pouco espaço que Ikki deixara na cama, já que pegara no sono de imediato, com seus lábios entreabertos e o corpo nu.


	6. Quem diria

Espero que gostem desse cap! Depois de tantas emoções...ainda tem mais! Hihihihehehehahaha *risada emprestada do Saga*

Obrigada por comentarem. Confesso que sou daquelas que atualiza quando vê que tem bastante comentário e como não tem muitosss aqui, acabei demorando mesmo. Mas peço desculpas a quem acompanha. Não vou demorar mais.

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 6: Quem diria...**

Shun acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto e virou-se para o outro lado incomodado. Abraçou o corpo próximo ao seu e recebeu um beijo na testa em resposta. Abriu os olhos lentamente com um leve sorriso nos lábios e encarou os olhos azuis de Hyoga. Seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, mas lembrou-se instantaneamente da noite anterior assim que o namorado sussurrou sorrindo.

– Você me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. Foi melhor do que eu esperava!

Shun permaneceu o encarando por alguns segundos, lembrando-se do desenrolar daquele evento. Observou sua cama bagunçada e ignorou Hyoga, que continuava a falar o quanto ele era o melhor namorado do mundo.

– Onde o Ikki está?

– Não sei. Acordei e ele não estava. - Hyoga espreguiçou enquanto Shun levantava, ainda nu, sem dizer nada. – Mas... Pô, seu irmão pegou pesado comigo, não?

Shun o observou sentar na cama com uma expressão de incômodo no rosto. Ele quase riu, mas ainda estava confuso demais para realmente achar graça do que quer que fosse. Pegou uma toalha e avisou ao namorado que tomaria um banho, enquanto a expressão de incômodo do loiro aumentava quanto mais se mexia.

Abriu o chuveiro deixando a água morna correr por seus cabelos e rosto. Sentiu-se mais relaxado, mas não menos preocupado. Tudo começara com aquilo que ele e Ikki haviam feito no quarto. Ele até conseguira formar uma frase coerente depois daquilo, o que não tornava o ato menos... Não havia adjetivo para descrevê-lo.

E aquele ménage? O que ele estava pensando quando decidiu que fingiria que aquilo havia sido combinado? Não era somente Ikki que estava ficando louco pelo jeito!

Como ele falaria com o irmão? Isto é, partindo do pressuposto que eles conseguiriam olhar um para a cara do outro. E se ele nem voltasse para casa? Já ficara dois dias sumido por causa do que haviam feito. E agora que tinha acontecido algo mais sério?

Droga, ele deveria ser o irmão sensato, não é? Ikki nunca fora de se preocupar com as consequências de nada, era ele quem colocava um breque no irmão! Como deixara as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? Como ele permitira que Ikki conseguisse o que queria naquela noite no quarto e como deixara que ele simplesmente fizesse aquilo com ele e com Hyoga duas noites depois? Aliás, o que levara Ikki a fazer aquilo tudo?

"_Perguntas demais e nenhuma resposta_", pensou suspirando enquanto encostava a testa na parede gelada.

Ele precisava muito falar com o irmão. Não sabia de onde tiraria coragem para isso, mas precisava. Geralmente recorria ao irmão mais velho em busca de incentivo, mas agora, estava sozinho. Ikki quem era o problema. E que problema...

Ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e olhou através do vidro embaçado do box. Não precisou enxergar direito. Além de só estarem ele e Hyoga na casa, tomar banho juntos já era rotina para o casal.

Hyoga abriu o box com sorriso de orelha a orelha e o beijou entrando embaixo da água morna também.

– Você é o melhor namorado do mundo. Vou repetir isso até você cansar – falava distribuindo beijos por toda sua face.

Shun sentiu-se desconfortável. Ele não era nem de longe o melhor namorado do mundo. Na verdade se sentia péssimo, cheio de dúvidas. Sua falta de reação não incomodou o loiro, já que se sentia satisfeito demais pela noite anterior para perceber o estado de espírito de seu parceiro. Hyoga continuou a distribuir beijos por seu rosto, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo peitoral e costas do namorado.

– Eu não sei como ele foi concordar, mas se alguém pode convencer Ikki do que quer que seja esse alguém é você! - mordiscou sua orelha de leve.

Shun afundou o rosto em seu ombro. Seus pensamentos estavam longe e ele sentia que explodiria se Hyoga continuasse com aqueles agradecimentos todos. Queria sumir. Sentia-se o enganando. Pôde sentir o membro de Hyoga desperto roçando sua coxa e as carícias ficando mais intensas. Afastou-se de imediato e Hyoga o encarou.

– Cansado de ontem? – lhe dirigiu um sorriso sugestivo.

Shun ficou pior, se era possível. Suspirou e lhe deu um selinho rápido, saindo do box deixando Hyoga confuso. O assistiu pegar a toalha, amuado, e sua consciência pesou.

– Se arrependeu não foi? É seu irmão afinal... – desligou o chuveiro sem se importar de não ter tomado banho direito. Shun precisava dele. – Eu só joguei verde, nem esperava nada, me desculpe se eu...

– Pare! Não diga mais nada! – Shun parecia nervoso. Hyoga se preocupou ainda mais ao notar sua expressão e baixou o tom de voz, enquanto Shun colocava a toalha em volta da cintura.

– Me desculpe Shun, só estou...

– Preocupado. Eu sei. Mas não... – ia dizer que não merecia, mas não sabia se tinha coragem de continuar aquela conversa.

– Não me diga que não precisa! Você é meu namorado afinal! – Hyoga o abraçou ainda nu e molhado, quando Shun sentiu o coração apertar. Precisava falar.

– Ele não sabia... – murmurou com o rosto afundado em seu ombro.

– O quê? – Hyoga não havia entendido o sentido daquela frase.

– Ikki não sabia do ménage... Eu não falei com ele... – disse incerto do que ele pensaria. Hyoga afastou-se estranhando. Shun desviou o olhar sem saber que reação esperar, mas o loiro abriu um sorriso depois de alguns segundos.

– Hum... Não sabia que seu irmão tinha essas tendências! - riu diante daquela informação. Quem diria...

Shun o observou enquanto sorria. Ikki? Ele nunca tinha analisado por esse prisma. Estava tão angustiado com o fato de eles serem irmãos e de estar escondendo fatos de Hyoga que não parou para pensar coisas como "meu irmão é gay". Aquilo soava estranho, mesmo depois de tudo. Saiu de seus devaneios quando viu que Hyoga havia parado de rir e pegava uma toalha na gaveta para se secar.

– Ele disfarça muito bem, alias... – falou secando os cabelos. – Mas, minha preocupação é com essa carinha triste aí. Você se arrependeu? Não me respondeu.

O nó na garganta de Shun parecia sufocante. Deveria dizer o que havia acontecido entre ele e Ikki? Tinha medo de magoar Hyoga de alguma maneira, afinal, fora escondido dele. Por outro lado, não havia sido algo planejado, intencional... Mesmo assim havia sido pelas costas, e ele ali, preocupado! Encarou-o finalmente:

– Estou assim porque deveria ter dito a verdade. Você fica ai todo agradecido, enquanto eu...

– Que é isso, Shun! – interrompeu colocando a toalha nos ombros. – Não houve muito tempo para dizer o que quer que fosse não? Relaxa. – lhe deu um selinho e saiu do banheiro, indo colocar uma roupa.

Shun fechou os olhos antes de segui-lo "Eu sou mesmo um grande filho da mãe...".

Hyoga já estava de cueca e camisa branca, vasculhava a gaveta que continha algumas roupas suas atrás de uma bermuda ou calça quando Shun parou na porta, ainda somente de toalha e o observou pensando mais um pouco. Suspirou e cerrou os punhos como se aquele gesto pudesse lhe dar alguma coragem.

– Hyoga, não é só isso... – Hyoga murmurou distraído ainda vasculhando a gaveta. – Você se lembra, há três dias, quando Ikki sumiu, voltando somente ontem?

O loiro sentou na cama colocando uma bermuda jeans clara. Fez um sinal positivo e o encarou finalmente, com seus cabelos úmidos, o deixando aos olhos de Shun, ainda mais bonito. Quase voltou atrás em seu intento de dizer tudo, mas continuou antes que desistisse.

– Ele sumiu por que... Na noite antes disso eu e ele... – olhou para o chão, receoso. – Não foi algo calculado, eu nunca imaginaria, mas... A gente...

Hyoga reparou seu nervosismo, e não somente porque ele estava enrolando para falar e sua voz soava trêmula, mas principalmente porque o conhecia bem demais.

Tentou juntar alguma informação enquanto o outro se aproximava, ainda nervoso. Shun queria lhe contar algo. Tinha relação com Ikki, uma noite antes do sumiço do mais velho. Depois ele volta e rola aquele ménage sem aviso prévio...

– O fato – Shun disse se postando em frente a ele, suspirando. – É que eu e Ikki, assim sem mais nem menos...

– Espera. – Hyoga interveio erguendo a mão em sinal para ele se calar. – Você e Ikki? É isso? - Shun arregalou os olhos sem saber determinar se era bom que ele não precisasse terminar aquela frase, ou se deveria temer pelo fato de Hyoga parecer... Chateado? - Vocês dois? – levantou estreitando o olhar. – E eu fazendo papel de idiota?

Não, ele estava bravo. Já estava ficando com a face avermelhada, o que era um sinal de que ele estava realmente zangado.

– Hyoga! Não foi algo planejado, eu nunca teria a intenção de...

– Vamos ver: Você e seu irmão estavam de casinho e eu muito otário aqui preocupado com o que você iria achar da minha fantasia? E depois ainda me preocupei se você havia se arrependido? E você me apunhalando pelas costas?

– Não! Não foi nada disso! – Shun ficou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto Hyoga andava pelo quarto falando aqueles absurdos. O pior é que ele sabia que o outro tinha razão de estar daquele jeito. – Eu jamais faria algo que...

– Como eu sou burro! – o interrompeu novamente, falando para ninguém em particular. – A gente nessa cama e na verdade eu é que estava atrapalhando! - as mãos de Shun suavam. Tentou dizer algo, mas Hyoga continuava falando - Caralho... – olhou para ele finalmente. – Você nem precisava convencer seu irmão de coisa alguma! Vocês dois tão acostumados a estarem juntos em uma cama ou vai saber mais aonde! – Shun sentiu-se magoado e ultrajado ao mesmo tempo. Que tipo de pessoa ele achava que ele era?

Hyoga saiu do quarto abruptamente. Shun saiu em seu encalço, tomando fôlego para se explicar. Viu Hyoga pegando os sapatos atrás da porta e se sentando no sofá da sala enquanto tentava se justificar.

– Nem a gente sabe o quê ou por que aconteceu! Nunca tivemos nada, mas há três noites...

– Tanto faz. – respondeu sem encará-lo.

– Me deixe terminar! – Shun falou mais alto.

– Não Shun, eu não quero saber de mais nada! – Levantou terminando de colocar o tênis.

– Eu nem completei um raciocínio para você saber de alguma coisa!

– Não preciso que me diga nada! Eu não tô a fim de te ouvir. Dane-se. Eu sou muito idiota mesmo, deve ser essa coisa de cor de cabelo que as pessoas falam por aí – o empurrou para o lado para sair da sala e caminhou em direção à porta, ansioso para ir embora.

– Hyoga!

O loiro abriu a porta, e antes que Shun chegasse até ele, o encarou de lado, zangado.

– É óbvio que quem está sobrando aqui sou eu. Podem ficar à vontade agora. Desculpa atrapalhar o romancezinho de vocês.

Shun só teve tempo de ver a porta bater. Sentiu os olhos úmidos e correu para o quarto para colocar alguma roupa.

Desceu as escadas ofegante, mas não importava para qual lado da calçada olhasse. Hyoga havia partido.


	7. Pare de fazer papel de idiota

**Capítulo 7: Pare de fazer papel de idiota**

Uma parte sua estava satisfeita. A outra parte estava o amaldiçoando em voz alta e em palavras nada bonitas.

Quando Ikki acordou naquela cama, com os dois nus ao seu lado, os observou por um tempo indeterminado, até que uma vontade súbita de se socar o fez levantar. Quase havia caído na cama por causa da dor de cabeça da ressaca que o atingiu assim que pôs os pés no chão.

Foi para seu quarto, vestiu-se apressado, separou algumas coisas em uma mala pequena e pegou uma aspirina a engolindo junto com o café sem gosto do dia anterior. Tirou o carro da garagem e saiu sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade. Não passava das oito da manhã e a ressaca incomodava sua vista.

Ele se proibira mentalmente de ficar remoendo aquele assunto. Era um idiota e ponto final, não tinha o que discutir. Ao menos não havia feito nada com Shun... Isto é, não havia mesmo o possuído. Era a única coisa que o deixava aliviado.

Entrou novamente no mesmo motel da última vez. Jogou-se na cama e dormiu mais algumas horas, desejando que a ressaca passasse.

Morar em um motel era patético, pensou quando acordou horas depois. Era patético e deprimente. Que inútil. Acabou passando o dia trocando os canais da TV, entediado, até o anoitecer. Cogitou contratar alguma garota, mas não estava com cabeça para aquilo e isso era um péssimo sinal. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto sem se encarar no espelho, não queria ter um acesso de raiva e acabar o quebrando. Despenteou mais ainda os cabelos com a mão e decidiu trocar de roupa e sair para beber algo.

Dirigiu até um bar que havia ido fazia um tempo. Não se lembrava se fora acompanhado, mas logo que entrou e deu uma geral no ambiente, recordou de ter ido uma vez com os outros cavaleiros de bronze, depois de Shun muito insistir. Lembrar-se do irmão lhe deu um embrulho no estômago, mas antes que pensasse qualquer coisa, caminhou até o balcão para pedir um whisky.

– Seu traidorzinho de merda!

Ikki ouviu o som de algo sendo jogado longe e se virou na direção daquela voz, a reconhecendo de imediato.

– Hyoga? – estranhou a presença do outro. Ele não deveria estar com Shun?

O viu se aproximar a passos vacilantes, com uma expressão zangada no rosto. Olhou de relance e percebeu que o loiro havia jogado um taco de bilhar e quase quebrara uma das janelas do estabelecimento. Afastou-se do balcão e adotou uma expressão neutra, cruzando os braços.

– Eu deveria quebrar a tua cara! – o bar inteiro olhava o escândalo que o loiro fazia enquanto se aproximava. – Seu grande filho da puta, como pôde roubar a pessoa que EU AMO?

Ikki prosseguiu com sua expressão de neutralidade, mesmo com sua mente a mil pela constatação de que Hyoga sabia o que havia acontecido, provavelmente por Shun ter dito algo. Do jeito que o irmão era, iria acabar se deixando levar por um sentimento de culpa, mas não esperava que realmente contasse ao namorado que... Céus! Será que ele tinha contado tudo?

– Em primeiro lugar, você está mais bêbado que adolescente durante o carnaval. Em segundo lugar, nem se eu tivesse matado o seu cachorro você conseguiria me dar um soco na cara e isso supondo que você estivesse sóbrio. – finalizou com um sorriso de deboche.

Hyoga parou a sua frente, se apoiando em uma cadeira próxima, sua face se avermelhando de raiva. O barman já ia tirando copos e garrafas perto dos dois, mais preocupado com o patrimônio do lugar do que com aquela briga. Ikki olhou para ele rapidamente e pediu o whisky que pretendia beber quando entrara.

Ser ignorado só fez com que Hyoga ficasse mais zangado. Serrou os punhos e Ikki pôde sentir o deslocamento de ar quando o loiro veio em sua direção. Somente inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado e Hyoga acabou tropeçando em seus próprios pés, não caindo por ter se apoiado no balcão. Ikki daria risada se não fosse tão patético.

– Pare de fazer papel de idiota...

– Ah sim, isso eu realmente faço! Papel de corno enquanto vocês se divertem! – Hyoga o interrompeu ainda apoiado no balcão. – Você não tem vergonha?

– Cala a boca, não lhe devo explicações. – agora era ele quem se sentia zangado. – Não sabe nem que porra tá falando.

– Ah, vamos entrar em detalhes? Por favor, todo mundo aqui para ouvir as putarias! – zombou dele abrindo os braços e falando alto. Os clientes no estabelecimento permaneciam parados onde estavam, os observando.

– Já mandei você calar a boca, russo! – se Hyoga revelasse do que exatamente estavam falando para aqueles desconhecidos, o mandaria novamente para Hades sem passagem de volta.

– Fazer você faz, falar sobre isso não? Você é um traidor! Aliás, você é o de menos, na verdade, eu deveria ir para aquela porra daquele apartamento e... – Hyoga não pôde continuar, pois Ikki já o segurava pela gola da camisa antes que pudesse ter piscado.

– Você pensa muito bem em como vai completar essa frase, pode ser a última que você fala na sua vida – apontou o dedo.

Hyoga o encarou confuso, ainda com raiva. Engoliu seco, não por medo, mas por ter pensado direito que ele estava falando de Shun. Sentiu ódio de si por realmente pensar em como ia terminar aquela frase como Ikki impusera. O moreno o soltou ao ver que um segurança se aproximava dos dois e Hyoga permaneceu com os punhos serrados enquanto o homem pediu para que agissem com calma ou seriam expulsos.

Hyoga, bêbado e sem raciocinar, virou-se para o segurança com olhar atravessado.

– Oras e você, o que... – sentiu um dos braços de Ikki rodear seus ombros e retesou o corpo em reflexo.

– Meu primo não está muito bem, já estamos indo. – disse o mais velho ao segurança com um meio sorriso falso.

– Eu não acabei de falar... – sentiu o gosto de bile lhe subir a garganta, o que o fez se calar imediatamente e colocar a mão na boca. Ikki pegou o whisky, tomou rapidamente e, deixou o dinheiro no balcão, direcionando Hyoga para a saída.

– Hey! Seu primo ai não vai sair sem pagar! – o barman parecia zangado pela bagunça que os dois tinham feito.

Ikki jogou algumas notas, sem se importar.

– Fique com o troco.

Hyoga se desvencilhou dos braços de Ikki assim que saíram e apoiou-se em uma parede, enquanto se obrigava a não vomitar.

– Vai! Sai gritando pra todo mundo mesmo, seu imbecil. Se você tem que falar comigo, então fale, não dê showzinho em público!

Hyoga lhe lançou um olhar zangado e cuspiu no chão para tirar aquele gosto amargo da boca, antes de falar:

– Não tem o direito de dizer nada. O que quer que tenha acontecido, ele ainda é seu irm... – não pôde continuar, pois sentiu o gosto amargo na boca novamente e dessa vez não conseguiu segurar.

Ikki olhou para o outro lado, onde seu carro estava estacionado. Não dava pra continuar daquele jeito. Cruzou os braços irritado e, dando uma olhadela em Hyoga, suspirou cansado.

– Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

– Não quero a sua carona, tenho carro. – vasculhou os bolsos deixando a chave cair.

– Puta que pariu, vem logo. Você pode ser um imbecil, mas tem gente que ficaria triste se você se estourasse em algum poste. Anda. – empurrou-o novamente. – E se vomitar no meu carro, te faço limpar com a língua!

O caminho foi preenchido com puro silêncio. Hyoga ainda estava bravo, mas sempre que pensava em dizer algo, sentia que poderia vomitar. Sua vista embaçada o incomodava, teria uma bela ressaca depois...

Ikki pensou em ligar para Shun, mas não queria falar com ele e sentia que precisava arrancar de Hyoga o que havia acontecido. Não que o loiro estivesse mesmo em condições de falar.

Ao subirem ao apartamento – Hyoga raivoso dizendo que não o queria lá e Ikki debochando que ele não conseguiria abrir a porta sem ajuda – Hyoga sentiu aquele gosto amargo novamente e saiu em disparada até o banheiro. Ikki trancou a porta da sala dando um tempo até ir atrás dele.

– Isso tudo é amor pelo meu irmão ou é porque não sabe perder? – provocou se recostando no batente da porta, enquanto o loiro abraçava a privada.

– Você é um idiota. – recebeu em resposta.

– Vai, vomita. – Ikki respondeu cruzando os braços ao vê-lo ficar pálido. – Não podemos negar que temos algo em comum...

Hyoga limpou a boca após vomitar e o encarou sem dizer nada. Ikki colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ia continuar a falar quando foi interrompido.

– Não pode estar falando sério, ele é seu ir...

– Eu sei muito bem quem ele é. Acha que é fácil? Me arrependo de poucas coisas nessa vida, de quase nada na verdade, mas isso... Acha que penso que é tudo maravilhoso? Eu não sou idiota, Hyoga! Sei o tamanho da burrada que fiz. – o russo o encarou sem dizer nada. Ikki desviou o olhar. – Bem, agora que está a salvo, vou embora.

O loiro deu um sorriso de lado e se levantou, sentindo uma leve tontura e a cabeça pesada. Abriu a torneira para escovar os dentes e viu de soslaio que Ikki estava indo para a sala.

– Fica ai. – falou sem se importar.

– Você tá bêbado mesmo. Eu aconselho que deixe uma aspirina do lado da cama para quando você acordar. – Ikki prosseguiu a caminhada em direção à porta.

– Estou bêbado sim, mas ainda penso: sua modesta mala ainda tá no carro, você provavelmente vai para algum hotel ou motel barato, jamais voltaria para o apartamento... – Ikki tentou falar, mas ele continuou, enquanto saia do banheiro ainda trocando as pernas. - E, foi você mesmo quem disse "não podemos negar que temos algo em comum".

– Eu me viro. – respondeu ignorando a última parte.

– Dorme logo nesse sofá, porra, não vou te comer no meio da noite!

Ikki riu.

– Ah, não, meu medo é você tentar me dar um poderoso soco como o de agora há pouco. Aterrorizante.

Hyoga fechou a gaveta e segurou a aspirina enquanto mostrava o dedo do meio para ele. Ikki rolou os olhos diante da infantilidade. Observou o loiro com dificuldade de andar em linha reta pegar um travesseiro e um cobertor e jogar para ele, em seguida pegando uma camisa e uma calça qualquer fazendo o mesmo. Enquanto isso Ikki permanecia imóvel, estranhando o quanto era surreal estar ali depois de tudo.

Suspirou quando o loiro bateu a porta do quarto e olhou para o sofá pensativo. _"Ah, tanto faz, vai que o maluco engasga com o próprio vômito? Não que eu me importe, de qualquer maneira..."_. Jogou as coisas no sofá, foi ao banheiro e se trocou. Ligou a televisão.

Ikki trocava os canais sem prestar a mínima atenção a nada do que estava passando. Desligou depois de dez minutos e jogou o controle de qualquer jeito no sofá, em seguida passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervoso. O que evitara o dia todo acabou acontecendo, como ele temia. Começou a pensar em Shun. O motivo de tudo... Não, o motivo mesmo era a sua imensa estupidez. A sua, não a do irmão. Ele era realmente muito estúpido para simplesmente ter feito as coisas que havia feito. Em que mundo se aproveitar do seu próprio irmão e depois ainda começar um ménage com ele e com seu namorado, era uma boa ideia?

Já começava a questionar se seu problema não era ser como eles. Quer dizer, desejar um homem e acabar se aproveitando daqueles que estavam por perto...

Não. Seu caso não era esse. Ele realmente gostava de mulheres. Homens não despertavam nada nele. A explicação deveria ser outra e algo lhe dizia que ele não queria saber. O que ele precisava fazer era se afastar de Shun, daquele apartamento, de tudo! Covardia? Talvez sim, mas ele nunca era o seu normal quando o assunto era o irmão mesmo, então pouco importava. Ficaria ali por aquela noite e depois voltaria para o motel. Pegaria o resto de suas coisas, não era justo ficar entre os dois. Não queria admitir, mas Hyoga amava Shun, ele teria alguém...

Iria pegar suas coisas no meio da semana, pois sabia que Shun não estaria em casa o dia todo, por causa de suas tarefas.

O mais difícil seria se afastar dele por um bom tempo. Ou talvez fosse melhor para o irmão, que não voltasse nunca mais.


End file.
